1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection-type light-emitting module, in particular, to a reflection-type light-emitting module with high heat-dissipating and high light-generating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Before the invention of the light bulb, illuminating the world after the sun went down was a messy, arduous, hazardous task. It took a bunch of candles or torches to fully light up a good-sized room, and oil lamps, while fairly effective, tended to leave a residue of soot on anything in their general vicinity. With the invention of the light bulb and as the science of electricity progressed in the mid 1800s, the easy-to-use lighting technology was such an improvement over the old ways that the world never looked back.
Currently, the application of illuminating devices can be categorized into two fields. One such field is the construction industry, which includes all sorts of lighting systems adapted for private housing units, commercial buildings, and public transportation systems like highways and railways, and so on, so as to achieve objects of comfort, beautification, and safety. Another such field is commercial goods, which includes all sorts of light sources adapted for auto lamps, indoor lighting, and consumer electronics, etc. As in the year 2000, the largest demand for illuminating devices lays in the United State of America. Generally, the demand for illuminating devices is growing in a rapid path following the growth of global economy. Nevertheless, as environmental awareness also grows with the global economy, it is in great demand to have green lighting systems for enhancing environmental protection and energy conservation.
Hence, how to design a light-emitting module with high heat-dissipating and high light-generating efficiency is very important problem.